Hotaru Lies Six Feet
by Hana02
Summary: It was one starry night. Hotaru went to her lab while Ruka is waiting for Mikan and Natsume to attend their night meeting. After the meeting, Mikan decided to see Hotaru when all boom! The hall was set on fire. Mikan knew that Hotaru died. One shot!


**_Hotaru Lies Six Feet by Hana02_**

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry Tachibama-san for doing this to Hotaru in my 3rd fanfic! I really don't mean to do it, it's just a product of my imagination!

One night, Hotaru was walking through her laboratory when she saw Ruka.

"What are you doing in this middle of the night Imai?" Ruka coldly asked

" I left something in my lab, and you?" Hotaru asked back

"I'm waiting for Natsume and Mikan, we have to talk about something…." Ruka answered

"Then I'll go ahead…." Hotaru said emotionlessly

Hotaru walks through her lab and left Ruka looking through the inventor's way.

"Hey! Ruka….." Mikan shouted

"Shhhhhh!!!" Ruka responded

"Shut up polka! You might awaken the others with your stupid voice!" Natsume grit

"Sorry…….." Mikan whispered

"So what now? What's your plan?" Mikan asked with her eyes twinkling

They gather around and start their meeting.

"ok! It's very nice! I will tell it to Hotaru!" Mikan said while shouting

"She's now 14 and yet she's still acting like somewhat 10…" Ruka said sweat drop

"well, what do you expect? Stupid polka dot." Natsume said but deep inside he is thinking how cute Mikan is.

Meanwhile, Mikan is running towards Hotaru's lab while Ruka and Natsume waits for her from not so far.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted and

BOOM!

AHHH!!!!!!!!!

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted

"Come on Ruka!" Natsume said and he push the academy's fire alarm

The hall is on fire. Ruka and Natsume are running very fast, as fast as they could! The other students of the academy are panicking running towards different fire exits. The two boys reached the inventor's lab. Natsume carry Mikan immediately while Ruka is finding Hotaru.

"Hotaru…" Mikan muttered very unconscious

"Damn! Polka dots! You are making me feel very worried….." Natsume said very worried and panicking

"Hotaru!" Ruka shouted and the flames go up and up. Bigger and bigger as it was before

"Come on now Ruka!" Natsume said and he jumped out of the window protecting Mikan's unconscious body while Ruka followed.

Morning came and the academy was still filled with fire buses. Mikan is in the Academy's hospital. When she woke up, she saw Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu.

"Hotaru….." Mikan muttered

"Ah.. Mikan please don't move. Your body can't carry it out. Your still ill." Yuu said very worried

"Yuu… where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked

"Ho—ho—Hotaru?" Yuu said with an "I can't say it" expression

"Ah—ah---- ah---taking a coffee?" Anna said

"Hotaru don't drink coffee." Mikan said innocently

"Oh! Your wrong Anna she's With Mr. Jinno..he..he.." Nonoko said

" He's not here in the academy. " Koko whispered

"oh!" Nonoko said while covering her mouth "Ah! Maybe with Mr.Narumi..he..he.." she paused

"I'm not joking! Where's Hotaru? I saw her before the fire!" Mikan shouted angrily

"ah…eh..hotaru……." the others said while making out their excuses

"Go.. see the morgue Sakura!.." Sumire said then laugh

"morgue? Hotaru? No! This can't be!…." Mikan angrily said while swiftly get out of her bed and run

"no! hotaru can't be..can't be dead!" Mikan said while running closinh her eyes. She bumped unto Natsume and Ruka who were on their way to Mikan's room for a visit.

"what the?" Natsume muttered

"what's wrong with her?" Ruka asked

"Mikan wait! Come back here." Yuu shouted

"You're still ill!" Anna seconded

"Hey!" Natsume said and blocked his hand along their way signaling them to stop

"What's happening here?" Ruka asked

"Mikan…She knew it already!" Anna terrified said the reason of the drama

"She must! Let her know the truth, in fact she must say thank you to me…." Sumire said and laugh

"This is all your fault Sumire!" Yuu said very angry

"Come on!" Ruka said and the others followed leaving Natsume

Natsume put his arm over Sumire's shoulder and whisper into her ears making the lass shiver complicated with her eyes shape like hearts.

"oh! Natsume!" Sumire giggled

"If anything bad happens to Mikan, be ready you will meet your doom…SLUT!" Natsume said and push Sumire enough to get away from his body.

Natsume run leaving Sumire fall down on her knees.

At the morgue, Mikan is thinking if she would enter or not.

"I'm afraid…….." Mikan said but suddenly she remembered her grandpa

**GRANDPA: **Mikan don't be afraid to know the truth if you know that this can relief you and it's for the good of everybody….

"grandpa.." Mikan said. She took a deep breath and step in of the morgue where she saw a dead body. She pull out the blanket and saw………..

Hotaru's body.

Mikan went back to the days when Hotaru and her used to be so told "good best friends."

_In our times of trouble  
we only had ourselves  
nobody else  
No one there to save us  
We had to save ourselves  
And when the storms came through  
They found me and you  
Back to Back together  
And when the sun would shine  
It was yours and mine  
Yours and mine forever_

"_**Hey! Hotaru can I have that?"**_

"_**Here, for you…"**_

_Oh how the years go by  
Oh how the love brings tears to my eyes  
All through the changes the soul never dies  
We fight, we laugh, we cry  
As the years go by_

"_**You said you would forever be my best friend?"**_

"_**I will.. here in your heart.."**_

_There were times we stumbled  
They thought they had us down  
But we came around  
How we rolled and rambled  
We got lost and we got found  
Now we're back on solid ground_

"_**It's ok Mikan… If that's what you like then go on I'll support you.."**_

"_**Hotaru.. you're my best friend!"**_

_We took everything  
All our times would bring  
In this world of dangers  
'Cause when the heart is strong  
You know you're not alone  
In this world of strangers_

"_**You don't love me cause I'm not in your 10 degree of friends. You only love your self!"**_

"_**No… You're my last degree cause that is where I know I'd be safe.. In your arms.."**_

_And if we lose our way  
Any night or day  
Well we'll always be  
Where we should be  
I'm there for you  
And I know you're there for me_

"_**I'm still your bestfriend… I'll be here for you.."**_

"_**Hotaru!"**_

"_**Hotaru!"**_

"_**Hotaru!"**_

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight  
Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another in that dream somewhere out there_

"_**You need to be strong.. your grandpa is not here but I am here.."**_

"_**I love you Hotaru!"**_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

"**Really? You will never leave me?"**

"**Never.."**

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true_

"_**Best friends for ever?"**_

"_**BEST FRIENDS ETERNALLY"**_

Mikan drop a tear and another one., until it all fall out from the eyes of an innocent child. She fell down on her knees hugging Hotaru's dead body and crying while the other's are looking at her very pity. Natsume can't handle the situation anymore and went outside while the others came closer to Mikan.

"Hotaru is now gone. My best friend eternally." Mikan said still crying

"I can feel the pain Mikan go just let it out." Anna said

"Wherever Hotaru is, I think she's saying"don't cry" Yuu said while wiping his tears

"She loves you Mikan.." Ruka said

"And I love her too, my best friend , Hotaru, Hotaru Imai…"Mikan said and pull up her pinky finger.

"Hotaru..best friends eternally…." And she twist her pinky finger with Hotaru's

Koko pull up the blanket while the others accompanied Mikan to go to her room. Natsume is at the back with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Natsume.. why?" Ruka asked

"I don't know..Ruka.. but she loves Hotaru.. so..pure…." Natsume said slowly and clearly.

After some weeks of Hotaru's burial Mikan is now being seen along the Sakura trees.

"Hotaru?" Mikan said looking at the clouds and seeing Hotaru's face

"Hey! Polka dots!" Natsume said trying to catch the attention of the brunette.

Mikan just stared at him and went back to the clouds.

"What's the matter with you? I thought you had moved on from what happened. It has been weeks.you moron!" Natsume said trying to change Mikan's emotion into anger

"You don't understand…" she just muttered

"What the? It's not so crucial! It's just Hotaru!" Natsume shouted and finally won over changing Mikan's emotion.

"For you it's not! Because you do not experience such love!" Mikan said

"I have also my best friend Ruka!" Natsume answered loudly

"But it's not the same. Hotaru and I were bestfriends since…. Were.. young…." Mikan said and now her tears are falling out unto her eyes again.

_I never had no one that I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tried of hurting, so tried of serching  
Till you walked into my life  
And it was a feeling I never known  
And for the first time I didn't feel alone_

"_**She do not put me down but she makes me stronger every time I gave in.."**_

_For all, all the times you've closed your eyes  
Allowing me to stumble or to be surprised  
By life  
With all its twists and turns  
I made mistakes, you always knew that I would learn  
And when I left, it's you who stayed  
You always knew that I'd come home again  
In the end, you are my one true friend_

"_**She's always there not just look after me but love me enough…"**_

_You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, to see you again  
Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, you've got a friend_

"_**And now she's gone and I'm all left here alone.."**_

"You're not alone.." Natsume said

"I maybe didn't experienced the same relationship as yours but I do have a kind of friendship like yours…" Natsume said

"What are you saying?" Mikan asked

"Yuu is there, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Ruka.. Tsubasa, Misaki , the special ability class, Narumi, Noda and the evil Jin-jin is also there for you and I am here for you. Dry your tears and let go.. Mikan! LET GO!" Natsume explained and smiled at her. He run back to the academy leaving Mikan alone.

"let go…" Mikan muttered

"Bye now…I will always be your eternal best friend…Hotaru!"

Hotaru!

Hotaru!

Hotaru!

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch! What's that!?" Mikan said who fell out from her bed

"Your dreaming, idiot!" Hotaru said

"Don't you think it's too mean, Hotaru?" Yuu asked

"Not for her…" Natsume said blankly

Mikan stared at Hotaru with tears.

"huh?" the others say

"what's the tears for?" Hotaru asked

"Hotaru…Hotaru!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted hugging Hotaru

"Don't shout on my ear.. I can hear you…" Hotaru answered

Mikan get Hotaru's pinky finger and she pull up her's.

"best friends eternally!" Mikan said

"Whatever……." Hotaru said and twist her pinky finger on Mikan's and smiled..

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

**Me: **This is my 3rd fanfic now. Thanks for reading but please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The feeling is very nice if you got a best friend on your side. I miss my best friend that's why I made this. Please reviews!!!!!!


End file.
